Letters From the Stranger You Know
by sachi-sama
Summary: As hard as it is to open up, it's even harder to close again. Sometimes, opening up can be as easy as opening a letter. Tsukioppi. Requested story from BlueRoseDream! One-shot. Rated M for language.


_Hellooooooo! Ah, I've been meaning to type this story FOREVER now. You owe it to a lovely lass by the name of __BlueRoseDream__, and you owe her even more for her outstanding patience! I've been sort of kidnapped by incidentalmusic, but I escaped because she goes to bed early~! (consider this payback for laughing at me~) BlueRoseDream asked me for a Tsukioppi months ago, and I'm going to do my best to provide her with a great one! I also love the use of letters more than just email. It's so much more personal! Well, with that said, let's get started, ne?_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except *cough* Izaya… *runs***_

_**Dedicated to **__**BlueRoseDream**__**. Love yooooou~!**_

* * *

_Letters From the Stranger You Know_

Okay, fine, so Hachimenroppi Orihara isn't exactly the most understanding person in the world… Fine, he doesn't have many friends…

Ugh, he only has one friend.

But, really, is that such a bad thing? Inviting others in is just asking for trouble.

Putting anything into a friendship means giving and taking. Roppi is terrified of giving parts of himself to others, and for good reason.

Humans are disgusting, vile, filthy beasts. Give them an inch, and they'll take a mile. Any information given can be used in the wrong way.

Exhibit A: Roppi's brother, Izaya Orihara.

Exactly the opposite in every way humanly possible, Izaya loves to offer just enough information to lure people in. He fabricates anything he can in order to manipulate others. It's just what the young man does best.

As for the information gathering, well, that _is _his job after all. Izaya Orihara is the greatest informant in the entire world. Well…by his own standards at least. No one really ever bothered to argue with him when he gave himself that title.

The two Oriharas live together, because Roppi can't be trusted to live alone.

Yes, yes, it's sad, isn't it? Roppi, in addition to being horribly antisocial, has…issues.

Yes, issues. That's a nice way of putting it. In technical terms, he's a suicidal maniac, and the only thing he would love more than killing himself, would be killing every other human. So, let's just call it issues, ne?

Of course, there are exceptions to every rule. Roppi hates humans, but he likes a few. He doesn't believe himself capable of love, but he can tolerate. He does quite well putting up with Izaya, and he excels in putting up with his only friend.

Tsukishima Heiwajima is his best and only friend. Sure, they're not exactly the everyday pair, but they make it work. What Roppi hates; Tsuki fears. The poor blonde is probably scared of his own shadow, as timid as he is.

How they became friends is a complete mystery to everyone except them. The great answer is, Tsuki wouldn't fucking quit.

Roppi told him incessantly just because they were neighbors didn't mean they had to be nice to each other. Tsuki only pushed harder, saying he wanted to try anyway. Eventually, Roppi got tired of fighting, and he allowed the idiot to tag along with him wherever he went.

Izaya laughs at the two whenever he can.

"You two must have amazing conversations. Tsuki stutters so much no one can understand him, and Roppi-chan stays silent and shoots death glares at everything!"

"Fuck off, Izaya," is the most common response.

Sure, Tsuki has his problems, but they were well earned. He and his brother, Shizuo, had been through a lot. While the older of the two managed to develop a harsh exterior, Tsuki allowed himself to be kicked more often than not.

The blonde tried to explain what happened to Shizuo and himself more than once, but Roppi never bothered to let him finish.

"Telling me something so personal isn't in your best interest. Just sit there and let me read," he had said. And that's exactly what Tsuki did.

The truth is, Roppi is afraid to let himself become more concerned for the oaf than he already has. He doesn't want to be attached to anything. He wants to disappear. The world is rotten, and it would be better without him. He can't be important to Tsuki if he never tries…

Right…?

Roppi looks up to see his brother twirl in the room.

"Roppi-chaaaaaaan~! I've got a surprise for you!"

"Does it involve you shutting up anytime soon?"

"Ahaha, no, it doesn't. I've taken the liberty of getting you a pen pal."

Roppi only stares at him.

_"Why?"_

"Because, Roppi-chan. Your therapist seems to think it would do you some good to open up to other people, and since you won't open up to _me_, I thought this might help you. Here's the first letter."

Izaya tosses an envelope at him, unsigned. All that is written on it is a P.O. box address to return it to.

"Am I responding to it with our address?"

"No. Use the P.O. box I use for out of town clients," Izaya says nonchalantly. "Also, don't sign your name. It takes away from the purpose."

"Wait, you write letters to people? I thought you were all about email?"

"Roppi-chan, while computers are a marvelous invention, they are also easily hacked into. I send _certain _clients _certain _things by mail. Now, just mail it off when you're done." With that, he leaves the room.

Roppi only eyes the envelope disdainfully, not sure if he wants to open it. Knowing Izaya, it's most likely part of one of his schemes. Sighing, he opens it.

_ I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say… I've been told I have a hard time talking to people, but I have a few friends, I think. Maybe that's not good enough these days. I have to learn to talk about things if I want to move on, and I don't think anyone around here wants to be burdened with my problems. If you're interested, maybe we can help each other out? If not, I'm sorry I wasted your time._

Roppi only stares at the few sentences. Is that it? That's all he has to go off of? No name, no explanation, no _anything_?

If he responds, it will be out of sheer curiosity and nothing more.

He decides to see what Izaya might possibly have in store for him, and he gets a piece of paper to respond.

_Ah, I've been told the same thing. I've never understood opening up to people. What's the point? If you're one of those that think this will help you, then we can see. I'm fine if you tell me your problems, just don't expect the same. Also, don't apologize to people you don't know. It's stupid._

There. If this mystery person responds, maybe there will be a snarky remark in there directed at him. If anything, it will give him something to argue about. He folds his letter up, walks to the mail center in their lobby, and places the letter in the slot, sighing.

Izaya and his odd methods. Really, most people _talk_ about things they want. Izaya never seems to.

"R-Roppi-san?" a timid voice calls. He turns to see Tsuki standing close to him, shuffling on his feet.

"…How long were you there?"

"Oh, um, a while. I-I was waiting for you to turn around…"

Roppi sighs again, motioning for his friend to follow him back upstairs.

"Why are you here?" he asks as they near his and Izaya's apartment. Tsuki stumbles as he tries to climb the last step, and only manages to catch himself by grabbing the rail.

"U-Um…did you need me to call first? I'm sorry! I j-just didn't have anything to do today and I hoped you didn't either…"

Roppi only stares.

"N-Not that I think you wouldn't have anything better to do! I w-was just bored!"

"…"

"Not that you're m-my last resort! I m-mean, you're the only friend I have! My best friend! I l-love Roppi-san!"

"Tsuki…"

"N-Not that kind of love! I m-mean-"

"Just stop talking."

"Thank you…"

The two enter the apartment to find Izaya about to leave. The informant looks them over, a small grin spreading over his features.

"Well, if it isn't our pet, Tsuki," he purrs, reaching out to ruffle the blonde's mop, messing it up more than it already was.

"I-Izaya-san! Stop!"

"Ne, Tsuki, is your loveable brother home?"

"Yeah. H-He said he has work later though. In about t-two hours."

"Mmm. I don't need him that long anyway~. See you two later!"

Roppi rolls his eyes as his flamboyant sibling leaves the room, and then meets the blonde's gaze.

"W-What did that mean? What could Izaya-san need Shizuo for?"

"…Tsuki… You mean you don't know? Our brothers are dating."

"D-Dating?!"

"…Why don't you sit and watch your cartoons while I read?"

Tsuki walks over to the couch, looking up expectantly at Roppi. The blonde's crimson eyes are practically pleading for the raven to sit as close to him as possible. Roppi ignores them, and sits at the furthest edge of the couch, crossing his legs and opening his book.

He hears the television click on, and when he looks over at his friend, he finds the oaf staring at his lap instead of the screen. Roppi couldn't help but wonder what was wrong, but at the same time, he couldn't ask.

He has a very strict policy not to get involved with anyone else's problems. It's none of his business.

Time passes quickly, and when Roppi is almost finished with his book, he hears his friend clear his throat.

"C-Can I talk to you about something?"

The raven looks up at him, raising a brow.

"Depends on what it is…"

Tsuki fumbles with his ridiculously large white scarf, and then clears his throat again as if it will help.

"I… Roppi-san, you… You're really…important to me…and…I, um…"

"Yes?"

Tsuki begins to shrink into his scarf, a habit of his when he gets nervous. Roppi sighs and reaches his hand out to pull the blonde's scarf away, and that's when the door opens.

Izaya strides in, casting a knowing glance at the couch.

"Oh? Should I leave? Were you two about to make out?"

"Izaya! Get out! He's trying to tell me something!"

"Oh, well by all means, Tsuki, do tell~."

The blonde looks between both of them, his face growing redder and redder. Suddenly, he stands very quickly, and stumbles over his feet as he goes toward the door.

"A-Actually I'll t-talk to you l-later, Roppi-san! You know, I n-need to go do other stuff… See you l-later!"

As the door slams, Izaya smirks over to his brother.

_"What?"_

"Oh, nothing~. Did you send your reply to the letter?"

"Yeah, yeah. I sent it. I still want to know what you're planning."

"I'm perfectly innocent, my dearest Roppi-chan~!"

"Yeah, those marks on your neck _really_ add to that image."

* * *

The next time Izaya comes to him with a letter, Roppi takes it without question. He expects a snarky remark, actually hopes for it. It would be a nice outlet for his frustrations. Tsuki is being _ridiculous_ lately.

He opens the letter, scanning over it slowly.

_Yeah, I've never been given the chance to open up before, so maybe it would be a nice change. My friend doesn't like to talk about anything too personal. I think he doesn't really like me much. You don't want to talk about yours either? Maybe you don't have any issues then! Man, you'd be so lucky. I have so many, I feel like I'm the most insane person ever. You know, I would accept anyone's issues, if I felt like they actually wanted to hear about mine… Ah, but that's stupid! It's nice just to have someone to talk to! I'll leave it at that for now! I'm excited by your reply!_

Roppi stares at it, not sure what to think. This person really needs a better group of friends. He creates the best response he can.

_You keep saying you want to open up, and then never do! Talk about something important already! You think you're the most insane person ever? I assure you, you're not. That title is taken by me. You seem the type that will give every part of yourself just for a piece of someone else. Do you know how stupid that is? It's a great way to get hurt. I'm not saying anything more until you can tell me something important to comment on._

* * *

The letters begin to grow more abundant, and Roppi is actually alarmed to learn he looks forward to them. His mystery pen pal is quite the human.

He's a very nice person, also timid. Indeed, he seems to have been dealt quite the hand in life. Roppi doesn't think he's ever actually felt sympathy for anyone the way he has for this person.

It's very strange, but he's…not scared. Since he doesn't have to see this person every day, it's easy to talk to him.

Before he knows it, he's saying very personal things about himself too.

_My parents never wanted me anyway. I can't relate to your loss of yours, because you seemed close to them. Mine…hated me. My brother didn't have it any easier, but he never cared. I guess I was different. It's funny, because now, I don't care. My meds make feeling impossible. Still feel like you're the craziest person ever?_

Roppi feels happy to know someone cares of his struggles. He can't say it makes him happy to make someone else feel concern on his part, but…it's nice that someone would miss him if he was gone.

This person could be _miles _from him. Maybe halfway around the world for all he knows. Yet…he feels so close to him. It's like he's known him his whole life.

He hasn't seen Tsuki for weeks. The blonde is nowhere to be found, and Shizuo says he's just hiding in his room, occasionally leaving to go downtown briefly, and go to work. Tsuki is a letter carrier. The only present Roppi ever bought him, or _anyone _for that matter, is the messenger bag the blonde holds mail in.

It's funny, because Tsuki constantly gets lost in new areas, but as far as the city goes, he's pretty adaptable. Of course, there were times he would call Roppi sobbing about being lost. But…

Roppi would welcome that call now…

He would welcome _any _call from the blonde…

Instead, he writes his letters.

The next time Izaya walks in, Roppi takes the letter hopefully, not hiding the excitement on his face.

"You like this pen pal of yours?" Izaya smirks.

"Shut up."

_Meds? Wow, I never would've guessed. My best friend is on some pretty strong ones too… Well, I say he's my best friend. I'm really an awful person. I haven't seen him in so long because… I don't want to be his friend anymore. Can I ask you something personal? I mean, I'm going to anyway… Sorry if it offends you! I just… I'm in love with my best friend. I love him so much, everything about him. I really don't think he has a clue, or he might, and just not care. But that last one is too scary to think about. I'm afraid to see him again, because I'll probably end up telling him. I'm horrible with words in person. Really bad… And he tunes me out sometimes when I try to talk about things… What do you think I should do? Sorry to bother you with such a stupid problem again!_

So even his pen pal has someone to love. Roppi himself can't feel such an emotion. It's impossible for him, so he's not sure what to tell his friend to do. Deciding quickly, he writes the only response he can think of.

_Write him a letter. If you write it well enough, he'll hear you out even if he doesn't want to._

* * *

The letters stop for a bit. Roppi wonders if he upset his friend by being so passive about his problem. He tries to tell himself not to let it get to him.

He tries to tell himself it doesn't matter.

He tries to go back to the way things were.

But that's the stupid thing about opening up to people. It's awfully hard to close again.

He lounges on the couch, reading another book to occupy his time. His eyes scan over the same sentence repeatedly, but never seem to take the words in. The door clicks, and Izaya walks in with Shizuo.

"Roppi-chan! All alone again I see! Are you and Tsuki having a fight?" Izaya asks.

"Now that you mention it, Tsuki _has _been mopey lately," Shizuo adds.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him…" Roppi says, not looking up. The two older men exchange a glance, and the raven walks over to sit beside his younger brother.

"Roppi-chan… Remember that door you were always taught to close? How hard it for you to open up to someone?"

"Of course I do."

"If you find someone willing to listen, does it matter how hard it is to tell them?"

Roppi looks up at him in alarm, not quite understanding.

"Do…you mean my pen pal? He could be across the world from me for all I know."

"Would it really matter? If this person understands you, the mileage is an easy issue to fix."

"Why are you trying to help me?"

Izaya sighs, casting a glance at Shizuo, who shrugs.

"Just go talk to Tsuki. It'll mean a lot to him," the blonde says. Roppi decides to do so, if anything to escape the Cheshire grin his older sibling is casting his way.

* * *

He makes his way down the sidewalk, trying to figure out what to say. He's made the long walk to Tsuki's apartment countless times, but it's never seemed so far. Every step seems to echo, reminding him he has to talk with the blonde about whatever is bothering him.

It's a door he never wanted to open, but it seems to be creaking open all on its own. He's not sure what talking to the blonde will accomplish, but he's been missing the oaf. After all, Tsuki is his only friend.

He cuts through the park so he can admire the scenery. It's almost Spring, and the park is in bloom. Roppi isn't one for finding joy in such things, but he loves taking walks. It's one of his favorite things to do. Usually, he would take them with Tsuki.

The truth is, he wrote to this pal to help distract himself from worrying about why the blonde doesn't want to talk to him. He hasn't heard from his friend in over two weeks, and every time a letter came for him, he found his responses longer and more personal.

"Roppi-san?"

He looks up at his name, meeting the garnet gaze of Tsuki. The spectacled blonde is looking at him in alarm, like he isn't sure why the raven would be out in public.

"Tsuki…"

"Were…y-you coming to see me?"

"I was."

"Y-You…wanted to know why I haven't…"

"Of course I want to know."

Tsuki bites the inside of his cheek, shuffling on his feet.

"You…never wanted to know before…"

Roppi rolls his eyes, willing his snarky remarks to go away. That's not why he's here.

"I… It's not that I didn't want to know… I didn't want to tell you about me…"

"Roppi-san… We already know everything about each other."

"What? No we don't."

"Your parents never wanted you. They were awful to you and Izaya, and when they died in the bus accident, you didn't really care one way or the other. You were happy they were gone, in the end."

Roppi only stares at him.

"You're on many medications, and you've attempted suicide. You think… You think you're the craziest person alive."

"Tsuki…"

"B-But…that title is already taken…by me…" the blonde smiles sheepishly, turning red.

"Y-You're…my…"

"It was Izaya-san's idea when he noticed I wasn't g-getting anywhere with you… was too scared to talk to you about it… S-So I thought…if I got you to open up more…you wouldn't mind talking to me as much… So I became your pen pal… Izaya let me use one of his P.O. boxes…"

How many P.O. boxes could one man need?!

Roppi's eyes are wide as he observes his friend.

"But…if you're my pen pal… You…"

Tsuki holds a letter out to him, his face already hidden behind his scarf. Roppi takes it, tearing it open eagerly in spite of himself.

_I wish I could put into words what I feel for you. You know I have a horrible time opening up to people, because you have the same problem. I'm also an awful speaker. My stuttering annoys even me, but I try to deal with it. Everything I can't be, you already are. You're my everything, Roppi. You always have been. I've never been able to describe to you what I feel, but I'll try. Every time you sit close to me, I feel ecstatic. When you let me lean on you sometimes while you read, I feel complete. I would give up everything, even my scarf, if you would let me kiss you, just once. I think of new things to say to you every day, just so you'll talk to me, even if it's only to insult me. I can't even write how I feel, because sometimes, it's best to say it in person…_

Roppi finishes the letter, not understanding the end. He looks up at Tsuki, who has moved to stand in front of him.

"I love you, Roppi-san…"

"Tsuki…"

"I'm sorry I had to do so much just to tell you… "

Roppi shakes his head, looking at his shoes.

"I'm not mad about that… Tsuki… I'm mad you left for so long and didn't…didn't talk to me…"

Tsuki moves closer, placing his hand under the raven's chin, forcing him to look up.

"I didn't mean to make you worry, Roppi-san. I only wanted you to know…how much I love you…"

The smaller male blushes, trying to look away, but the blonde is still holding him.

"I… I want to kiss you…"

Crimson eyes widen, but Roppi is unable to move away. He only observes as Tsuki leans closer, brushing their lips together.

"I-Is this okay…?"

Roppi sighs, closing the gap himself by standing on his toes and forcing their mouths together. Tsuki inhales sharply, his hands moving to the raven's shoulders as Roppi holds the front of his shirt.

Their lips move in unison, both of them acting purely on impulse. Neither have any prior experience in kissing, but their connection seems right.

They pull away, both their garnet gazes clouded over from the close contact. They simply stare at each other, neither sure what to say.

"Um… D-Did we do that right?" Tsuki asks uncertainly, breaking the silence. Roppi rolls his eyes again at his friend's stupidity.

"No, Tsuki. You were supposed to dance around with sparklers first."

"…What?"

Roppi grins slyly at him, turning to walk in the other direction. Tsuki chases after him, looking at him in concern.

"W-What does this mean, R-Roppi-san?" he asks quietly, his eyes wide behind his large glasses.

"I told you, I'm not sure if I'm capable of love, Tsuki."

"O-Oh…"

"But I'm willing to try with you. Only you. I think Izaya and Shizuo are going out again, so we might have the apartment to ourselves…and…I wouldn't mind…practicing our kissing some more…"

He looks sideways at the blonde, who is beaming back at him. Roppi feels fingers brush along his, and he blushes as their hands wrap together.

"I love you, Roppi-san."

"Yeah, yeah."

Maybe Roppi can say it back one day. Maybe he'll write it in a letter to keep their silly dynamic going. Maybe he'll thank Izaya for being a meddling asshole.

But right now, he doesn't want to think about any of that.

To think, opening up was as easy as opening a letter. To think, he found someone willing to accept him, and he found himself willing to accept someone else.

To think, it was all because of the pen pal down the street. To think, he's falling in love with Tsukishima Heiwajima, the stranger he always knew.

_**The End~**_

* * *

_ Sachi: Whoooo! *confetti* I finally finished it!_

_ Roppi: Wow, it's been FOREVER since I've been in a story…_

_ Tsuki: Sachiiiiiii~!_

_ Sachi: Man, I missed you guys! You're so fun to write! Anywho, hope you enjoyed BlueRoseDream, and everyone else! I love you all~!_

_ Roppi: Review so she'll shut up._

_ Sachi: D:_

_ Tsuki: He means review for love!_


End file.
